1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fiber optic. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for an illumination device using optical fibers.
2. Description of Related Art
Illumination using optical fibers can be used in a number of applications such as medical instruments, toys, safety devices, and novelty items.
Traditional techniques for illumination using optical fibers have a number of problems. First, these techniques are designed for specific applications and therefore cannot be used in a wide variety of applications. Second, the construction does not allow flexible adjustment for the focal length between the light source and the optical fibers. Third, the resulting device is not compact and energy efficient and cannot be used in applications such as apparel and clothing illumination.
Therefore, there is a need to have a versatile, compact, and flexible illumination device that can be adapted in a number of applications.